


Pure Sugar

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, on this holiday children eat eggs and rabbits?" In which Dean explains Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Sugar

Title: Pure Sugar  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean, Castiel, Sam  
Words: 250  
Genre: General/Humor  
Summary: "So, on this holiday children eat eggs and rabbits?" In which Dean explains Easter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

"They're what?"

The jellybeans were scattered over the table. White, green, purple, red, black. Just some cheap ones that had been on clearance. Nothing special. Even though he and Sam weren't two and six anymore. Dean could never remember even properly receiving an Easter basket.

"So, on this holiday children eat eggs and rabbits?"

"The candy version of them, Cas. Usually, people prefer all the chocolate ones. Unfortunately, they were all out of them."

Castiel picked up an orange bean and examined it before twirling the treat between the pads of his fingers.

"I see."

"They're pure sugar," Dean clarified. "No nutritional value. But, as a side note, the black ones are the best."

Though Sam had always liked the white for whatever unfathomable matter how similar they were, differences had always been present.

At least Dean hadn't mentioned the baby chicks and how they were violently ripped them apart between canines and incisors.

After a moment of calculated hesitation, Castiel popped it in his mouth and made a face.

"It's a bit sour."

Dean sighed.

"I'll eat them then."

He left Cas sitting at the kitchen table. Outside, he ran into Sam.

"You're going to make him sick," his brother frowned.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Castiel is a big boy, Sam. Besides, he doesn't even like them."

Though the angel was hesitant at first, Dean was mildly surprised when the bag was left empty one morning.

Later, Dean would have to remember to ask Cas what his favorite was.


End file.
